


calm panic

by xireu



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ginrou having a calm gay panic (um?), It's not good but hey I wanted some ginrou content, Jesus Christ I uploaded this delirious on nyquil and it shows, M/M, Moonman, Oof sorry anime only's, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Yikes, chapter just came out idc, first fic, matsukaze just lays there, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xireu/pseuds/xireu
Summary: Ginrou wakes up with Matsukaze and has to rethink himselfShit idk
Relationships: Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	calm panic

Ginrou woke up in the middle of the night held close to Matsukaze's chest with his legs tangled up in his. His looked up to see his admittedly handsome face illuminated by the moonlight, and was trying to figure out how he got in this position. His first thought was that should immediately maneuver his way out of his hold remembering that the only reason he him sleep on the bed with him was because Matsukaze was so adamant about being in the same room as Ginrou, his reasoning being that he needed to protect him from all the dangerous people. Ginrou, not wanting to be an ass and let him go to sleep on the cold floor invited him into his bed. He didn't expect to wake up in the warm arm's of a guy he doesn't know. if he was really thinking the questions he would be trying to find the answers to would be: "Why did he kind of like it?", "Why does being like this make him content?" and, "Why'd he want to stay like this for a little longer?" He's been staring at Matsukaze's face for some time trying to understand what's going on in his head so Ginrou being the coward he was, left finding the answers to when he woke up again nestling in his hold and drifting away.


End file.
